The use of field-deployed medical devices, such as portable defibrillators, is achieving widespread acceptance. Such devices are used to help provide critical medical treatment to patients as close to the time of need as possible. Because of their use in medical emergencies, such medical devices are subject to regulatory approval. Such medical devices are designed, tested, and approved as a system. However, some of the medical devices may include consumable components or components that have a limited life and must be replaced. Because proper operation and regulatory approval is contingent upon the system being configured properly, it may be important that such components be replaced with authorized replacements that are proper for the medical device.